


unpack your heart

by Seito



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Child Neglect, Dad!Clarus, Families of Choice, Father-Son Relationship, Gen, with a side helping of dad!cor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-10
Updated: 2018-11-10
Packaged: 2019-08-21 12:29:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,846
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16576514
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Seito/pseuds/Seito
Summary: According to the official paperwork, Clarus Amicitia has two children: Gladiolus and Iris.If you ask Clarus, he will tell you he has three: Gladiolus, Iris, and Prompto Argentum.





	unpack your heart

Clarus was a warrior. He knew full well to expect the unexpected, to never be caught off guard. Even in the safety of Insomnia, there was danger lurking in the shadows. Clarus had to always remain vigilant, be ready for anything the world might throw at him. It was a skill that had saved Regis (and himself) many times.

He could say this incident caught him extremely off guard.

At four thirty in the morning, the sun not even a gleam in the sky, Clarus had opened the front door, preparing to leave for the Citadel, only to come to face to face with one Prompto Argentum.

“Mr. Amicitia, Lord Amicitia, sir?” the blond haired boy yelped, arms flailing. “Was I too loud?”

No, not at all, considering the fact that Clarus hadn't realized he was there.

“Oh I knew this was a bad idea,” Prompto continued, twisting his hands together. “Why did I let Gladio talk me into this?”

Clarus held up his hand. “Prompto, yes?” he asked, just to interrupt the young teenager.

Prompto nodded.

Clarus opened the door wider, stepping aside. “Would you like to come in?”

“Yes, sir?” Prompto said, words hesitant, as if he wasn't sure if it was a trick question or not.

Clarus gave him a warm smile and ushered him inside to the nearby waiting room.

Prompto took a seat on the nearby couch, curling up as if afraid to touch anything.

Clarus took a moment to survey him. He was well aware of who Prompto Argentum was. Putting aside the extensive background checks Clarus had help performed when Prompto first surfaced in Noctis’ life, Clarus remembered the tiny toddler, cradled in Cor's arms when a mission to Gralea had gone south. But even more damning, was the simple fact that _Gladio_ had _frequently_ mentioned the boy _fondly._ Almost certainly like a friend.

Prompto Argentum was not the first commoner friend Noctis had befriended. He wasn't even the first friend to make it pass the extensive background checks. He was not even the first commoner friend of Noctis that Gladio (and by extension Clarus) had met.

But he was the first who lasted two years. He was the first that Gladio considered to be a friend. He was the first that Ignis liked.

No one understood that they were a packaged deal. One did not just befriend _only_ Noctis. No, it was Noctis, Ignis and Gladio, together. Noctis refused to accept anyone who wasn't liked (or at least tolerate) by Gladio and Ignis. In that regard, Noctis was very much like his father.

(Lucis Caelums built their inner circle carefully and once someone was added, they were fiercely guarded and protected.)

(Clarus was certain Gladio didn't know the role he played in Noctis’ careful filtering and testing though.)

(To be fair, Clarus hadn't figured out until Regis decided to befriend Cor.)

So for Gladio (and Ignis) to speak fondly of Prompto Argentum, spoke volumes about the boy. Clarus was certain that if Prompto had so much made a single slight against Gladio or Ignis, Noctis would have dropped him like a hot coal. Even if he didn't, if Ignis or Gladio never came around to liking Prompto, Noctis probably would have let the friendship continue until time, station, and duty finally pulled them too far apart to repair. (And Noctis wouldn't have moved to repair it. And it spoke of Prompto's character if he did. Most wouldn't though.)

None of this explained why Prompto was here at four forty in the morning.

“I'm afraid Gladio is still asleep,” Clarus said as he watch the boy continue to fret.

“I knew it,” Prompto said with a heavy sigh. “I left to early.”

“So early the sun hasn't risen?” Clarus asked, amused.

“He said to meet him here at sunrise,” Prompto said, distressed. “It's just, I haven't been here before. And I got lost, and the guards tried to chase me off before I managed to convince them that I really was here to see Gladio. It's a good thing Gladio gave me that letter and sorry, sorry, I'm rambling.”

“It's fine,” Clarus said, mentally frowning. While it was smart on Gladio's part to provide what Clarus assumed was a written invitation to give Prompto permission onto the Amicitia's manor grounds, it sound like Prompto had been outside far longer than Clarus expected.

“What time did you get up, Prompto?” Clarus asked.

“Ah, 3am?” Prompto said. “Like, I misjudged the time the trains started running, they don't start until three thirty and then I got the Citadel grounds ten to four? And then tried finding my way here…” He trailed off, sinking further into himself.

Clarus had unkind thought that the boy looked like a kicked puppy. Mopey and eyes casted downward.

“You've been out in the cold for the last forty minutes?” Clarus asked incredulous.

“It's fine!” Prompto quickly reassured him. “Really!”

It wasn't. And if Clarus didn't regularly leave at four thirty in the morning, the boy would have been out there for at least another thirty minutes, given that the sun didn't rise until after 5am.

“Didn’t your parents worry about you leaving so early?” Clarus asked.

Prompto flinched before a false smile spreading across his face. “Nah, they’re out of town this week.”

Out of town? Clarus frowned.

Before he could say anything, Gladio opened the door.

“Thought so,” Gladio said. “You’re early, Prompto.”

“I got lost!” Prompto said. “I left early to prevent that. Then your dad found me.”

“Thanks Dad,” Gladio said. “We’re going out jogging.”

“Yeah, why did you have me come all the way out here. And with my camera?” Prompto asked.

“Because you told Noctis that you wanted to take pictures of the gardens,” Gladio said. “So congrats, you got permission to take pictures of the gardens. I figured it would be easier to do our jogging around the Citadel today, you can grab a shower here and spend the maximum amount of time in the garden.”

Prompto lit up. “Really?!”

Gladio laughed. “Yeah. C’mon dork. The sun is already up and you’re wasting daylight.”

“Let’s go!” Prompto said, bouncing to his feet.

He gave a quick bow to Clarus. “Nice meeting you sir!”

“We’ll see you later, Dad. Thanks for staying with Prompto,” Gladio called out.

Clarus waved goodbye and the two were out the door.

‘Hmm,’ Clarus thought to himself. Strange but not a terrible way to start the morning.

He took another look at the clock. Ah he was late. Oh well. Regis would probably appreciate the extra sleep.

-.-.-

Clarus returned home that see Prompto crashed out on the couch. Gladio looked sheepish.

“He wore himself out between everything we did today,” Gladio explained. “Well him and Noct. Ignis was carting Noctis off to his old rooms when we left. Can he stay the night?”

Clarus knew if he said no, Gladio would start up the car and drop off Prompto at his house. “He’s welcome to stay whenever he wants,” he said. “Though you might as well move him to one of the guestrooms. That couch isn’t the most comfortable piece of furniture.”

“Thanks Dad,” Gladio said.

-.-.-

Prompto, it seemed, was full of surprises.

“You’re up early, Prompto,” Clarus said, as the young boy wandered into their kitchen. It was five in the morning and Clarus was not needed this morning. (Or rather, Regis pouted until Clarus gave in. Lucis Caelums and their love of sleep.)

Prompto let out a squeak, not expecting Clarus. “Good morning sir!”

“Relax,” Clarus said with a gentle smile. “Jared isn’t up yet, so breakfast isn’t ready.”

“O-oh. There’s no need to feed me. I can grab something when I get home,” Prompto said, shuffling.

“Nonsense,” Clarus said. He opened the fridge and pulled out some eggs. “I’m not that great of a cook, but I can cook eggs. How would you like them?”

“Um,” Prompto twisted his hands. “You really don’t have to.”

Clarus waved it off. “It’s fine. Take a seat and relax, Prompto,” he said. “It will take no time. Now, how do you like your eggs?”

“Sunny side up?” Prompto said hesitantly. He sat in the chair, spine rigid and straight.

“Relax,” Clarus said. The poor boy looked like he was about to break in two.

Unsurprisingly, Prompto didn’t.

“How did you like the gardens?” Clarus asked, hoping to coax the boy into a conversation.

“They were amazing,” Prompto said, lighting up. “Oh man, you get a glimpse of them on like tours and stuff and all the pictures they release in brochures don’t give it justice.”

“The gardeners do work hard to keep it well maintained,” Clarus said with a smile. “Did you get plenty of good pictures?”

Gladio frequently mentioned that Prompto loved taking pictures. A camera was never far from Prompto’s fingers.

“Yeah!” Prompto said. The tension in his shoulders had dissolved as he animatedly started describing the pictures he had taken.

“I mean, I’m nothing but an amatuer photographer,” he said. “But I got some really good shots of some flowers, and the koi fish in the pond. Oh the cats!”

Clarus grinned. “You can blame His Highness for the cats in the gardens.”

“Oh?” Prompto asked, eyes sparking.

“Noctis was notorious for bringing back stray cats with him,” Clarus said. He remembered how a dirty six year old Noctis would drag in the cat back to the Citadel to ask Regis if he could keep it. With an equally dirty Ignis in toll.

“He couldn’t keep them, but the compromise was he would stop bringing home strays and they could stay in the gardens,” Clarus said.

“Oh man,” Prompto laughed. “Noct was a big cat lover even at that age huh? I got nice picture with him and this calio called Jameson.”

“Oh Jameson ended up in the garden because of Ignis,” Clarus said, amused. When it suited him, Ignis was more than capable of breaking the rules.

Honestly, everyone thought Ignis was this prim and proper young man. And to an extent he was. He just made many exception to the rules, especially when it came to Noctis. But Jameson, that was all on Ignis. Noctis just helped seal the deal to keep Jameson in the garden with his large wide eyes that made Regis cave like a wet napkin.

“Really?” Prompto said with glee.

“Really,” Clarus said, setting the plate of eggs in front of Prompto. “Eat up.”

“Thank you sir!” Prompto said, digging in.

Clarus smiled to himself. Good, all that nervous energy was gone. This bright sunny energy suited Prompto much better.

-.-.-

“Hey Dad.”

Clarus looked up from the novel he was reading. Standing in the doorway was Gladio, with Prompto on his back, completely knocked out.

“Is it okay if Prompto stays the night?” Gladio said. “Blondie knocked himself out.”

Clarus grinned. “Oh course, what did he do?”

“Eh, he decided to join Noctis today for training,” Gladio said. “Prompto’s got good stamina, but... “ he trailed off.

Clarus nodded. Good stamina was a good building block. But Gladio never went easy in his training and Noctis was also further along in his training than an average person.

“You’ve given him self defense lessons?” Clarus asked.

Once it became clear that Prompto was a permanent fixture in Noctis’ life, self defense lessons should have been mandatory. There were enough enemies of the Crown that they would target a soft target like Prompto.

“Yeah, taught them to him last year,” Gladio said. “And he keeps coming back for more.”

“Oh?”

Interesting. More training?

“Is he thinking about joining Crownsguard?” Clarus asked.

“He hasn’t said so,” Gladio said, throwing a glance over his shoulder to look at Prompto. “But, knowing Prompto, it’s probably crossed his mind.”

Hmm, hidden depths to Prompto Argentum. Crownsguard was the easiest way for Prompto to remain within orbit of Noctis, Gladio and Ignis’ lives. There were civilian jobs, everything from housekeeping to cooking, but those were highly competitive and depending on which job, isolating. Crownsguard’s only requirement was its physical test (and extensive background check which Prompto already passed), something Prompto was already building the foundation to. Not to mention Crownsguard would interact with Noctis and Gladio the most.

But if Noctis was anything like his father, Prompto Argentum would be part of Noctis’ personal retinue, the way Cid, Weskham, Cor and Clarus were part of Regis'. And the fighting ability of the inner circle needed to be unparalleled. Clarus already knew Gladio and Ignis’ strength.

How far would Prompto Argentum go?

It would be utterly fascinating to see.

-.-.-

“It looks like you two are having fun.”

Clarus walked into the dining room to find Iris and Prompto sitting down, surrounded with bottles of nail polish.

“Hi daddy,” Iris said.

“Hello sir,” Prompto said weakly with a nervous smile. His hand was trapped in Iris’ firm grip as she painted his nail a bright yellow color.

“Did the function go well?” Iris asked.

Clarus nodded tiredly. All day he had been trapped in Citadel’s meeting rooms from early this morning until late at night. It was a mind numbing, exhausting and frankly a waste of time. But there were rules and traditions and sometimes good came from it.

“Yes,” Clarus said. “Gladio will be home shortly. He was assisting Cor with something. Noctis and Ignis already retired.” Though it was safer to say both had crashed in Noctis’ old rooms, curled around each other like when they were kids. Ignis’ reaction tomorrow was bound to be amusing.

Clarus could hardly blame them. He saw Regis safely to his room and headed straight home.

“I apologizes that you’ve been home by yourself all day, Iris,” Clarus said.

“It’s okay!” Iris said. “Prompto was with me!”

“All day?” Clarus said.

Prompto ducked his head. “It’s not like I have anything else to do with Noctis, Gladio and Ignis all tied up in the same function. I thought Iris could use the company.”

Ah. There was a sorrowful story in there. Did Prompto really not have any other friends beside Noctis, Gladio and Ignis?

“Jared already retired for the night,” Iris said. “But he left food for you and Gladdy.”

“Iris and I already ate,” Prompto said.

“You’re more than welcome to stay the night, Prompto, but do your parents know you’re out so late?” Clarus asked. The clock was crawling closer to 11pm. “Or if you wish to head home, I can arrange a ride for you. It’s too late for you to be going home on public transport.”

“Ah, if you don’t mind me staying,” Prompto said. There was a subtle bitter edge in his words. “No one is home, so you don’t have to worry. My parents are out of town.”

Again?

Clarus was starting build up a better picture of who Prompto Argentum was and it was not a pretty one. It spoke of a boy that was terribly lonely.

He took a seat next to Prompto. “After you’re done Iris, I’ll take the same shade as Prompto.”

Iris lit up as Prompto stared at him in shock.

“Yellow nails would match nicely, I think,” Clarus said.

“Chocobo yellow is the way to go,” Prompto grinned.

“Agreed,” Clarus said.

This much, Clarus could do.

-.-.-

“I thought you were done looking into Prompto Argentum’s file.”

Clarus looked to see Cor standing in the doorway.

“I thought you weren't attached,” Clarus teased.

Cor scowled.

To be fair, that was unkind of Clarus. Cor was attached to Prompto Argentum for all that he denied it. In another world, Clarus was sure that Cor would have adopted Prompto as a child. But between his duties to the Crown and the growing war with Niflheim, Cor recognized the limitations of his abilities and his own flaws and Prompto was given to a family that had been thoroughly vetted.

Perhaps not thoroughly vetted enough.

Or perhaps the simple knowledge that people do change, and not always for the better.

Cor narrowed his eyes. “What did you find?”

“Did you know the Argentums are out of town?” Clarus asked.

“No. Can't say that I did,” Cor said.

Cor still performed bi-annual check ups on Prompto. It hadn't been a requirement for him to do so for years, but still he had done so. It wasn't anything particularly fancy, just a simple spot check, perhaps observe his coming and going for a few hours. But as far as the Crown was concerned, Prompto Argentum was a normal seventeen year old boy. (Cor just like to indulge himself and make sure the boy was fine.)

“Hmm, according to their travel passports, they haven't been back in three months,” Clarus said. “The last time they were in Insomnia, the duration lasted no more than a few days. The trip before lasted seven months, they stayed a week before that, and were gone for three months before that one.”

“What.”

“As far as I can tell, Prompto hasn't seen his parents beyond more than a few times a year,” Clarus said.

“They're supposed to be raising him,” Cor bit out. “How long has this been going on?”

“Their trips out of Insomnia, which seem to coincide with Mr. Argentum’s promotion at his job, started five years ago,” Clarus said. He frowned. Mrs. Argentum on the other hand had no reason to go with her husband (or at least not on every trip). In fact, given her last employment records, it seemed she quit her job to go traveling with her husband.

Cor growled. “What are we going to do about it?”

“I'm not sure we can,” Clarus said.

“What does that mean?” Cor asked.

“It means, the Crown has no reason to intervene and the only way to do so is to get child services involved. And if we do that, Prompto will be thrown into the system when he has less than a year before he ages out and no support system at all. It is not ideal, but right now the boy has a roof over his head,” Clarus said with a heavy sigh.

Cor scowled harder. Clarus knew he was turning over plans and thoughts in his head. Much hadn't change in the last sixteen years, Cor still remained busy, still remained ill equipped to take in a teenager.

But Clarus?

Honestly Clarus could.

He thought about Prompto, and the way he smiled, the way Iris and Gladio enjoyed his presence. He thought about how skittish the boy was, never wanting to overstay his welcome, but wishing to do all the same.

“Well, that's the extent of what we can do legally,” Clarus said.

“Illegally?” Cor asked.

“It's hardly illegal,” Clarus said. “But I have a spare bedroom, multiple spare bedrooms and you frequently visit.”

“I'm not above kidnapping,” Cor said.

Clarus smirked, remembering how Cor marched into the throne room with a toddler in his arms, defianty looking at anyone who dared to question him.

“Of course not,” Clarus said.

Now how to convince Prompto?

-.-.-

It turned out that Cor wouldn't get his chance to kidnap Prompto.

Clarus tiredly entered the manor. It was late. Sometimes Clarus wanted to take a leaf out of Cor’s book and just stab people. He was sure he would even get Regis to agree to it, sign off on a royal pardon so Clarus could clean house of the incompetence he had to regularly had to deal with.

Unsurprisingly, the manor was quiet. No doubt, everyone had gone to bed already. It was already past midnight. Clarus resolved to head straight to bed. Only to hear the sound of a ringing cellphone. He blinked, recognizing it to be Gladio’s. “That boy, he knows he needs to keep his cellphone near him,” Clarus said, walking over it.

Who knew what kind of trouble could arise that required Gladio’s attention?

Curious, it was Prompto calling Gladio at this hour.

Clarus picked up the call, getting ready to tell Prompto that Gladio was asleep.

“ _Gladio_?” Astrals, Prompto sounded so broken. What had happened?

“No, this is Clarus, Prompto,” Clarus said gently. “Gladio is asleep I’m afraid. Is everything alright?”

“Oh, no, sorry for calling so late,” Prompto said.

Astrals. The kid sounded like he was on the brink of tears. “Prompto, it’s all right. Are you okay?” Clarus asked, growing more and more concerned.

“I’m fine,” Prompto said. “I... “

“Yes?” Clarus gently urged.

“They won’t let me go home unless I have a ride,” Prompto said miserably.

“Where are you?” Clarus asked, already turning around and grabbing his car keys.

“You don’t have to,” Prompto said. “I’ll just grab a cab home.”

“No, Prompto,” Clarus said firmly. “I’m coming now. Where are you?”

“Crown City Hospital,” Prompto said quietly.

The hospital?!? What on Eos happened that Prompto was at the hospital? No, focus. Get to the hospital first, ask what happened later. “I’ll be there in ten minutes,” Clarus said. “Sit tight, okay?”

“Yes sir,” Prompto said, voice still dripping with misery and tears.

Ten minutes later, Clarus pulled up to Crown City Hospital heading straight to the front desk. To his surprise, two Crownsguard members were also in the lobby. Officers Custo and Vigilis if he remembered correctly.

“Lord Amicitia! What are you doing here?” Custo asked, saluting.

“At ease,” Clarus said. “I’m here to pick up a friend of my son. What are two Crownsguard members doing here?”

“There was an incident two hours ago,” Vigilis said. “You’ll probably see the full report on your desk in a few hours, sir. But there was a shooting at a fast food joint. It was only thanks to the quick thinking of one of the employee that we didn’t end up with more people dead. As it is, we got two people dead and five people injured.”

“Yeah, the rest of our unit is still at the crime scene examining it,” Custo said. “The reason we were called in was because the suspect is a former Crownsguard and that we’re 90% certain this was a hate crime.”

“A former Crownsguard? A hate crime?” Clarus asked, heart dropping into his stomach. This was going to be a giant clusterfuck.

“Yeah. This particular fast food joint is popular with the Niflheim refugees,” Vigilis said with a gimance. “Media hasn’t caught wind of it yet, but only a matter of time. The place was a mess.”

An uneasy suspicion gnawed at Clarus. A hate crime. Niflheim. “Was a Prompto Argentum involved?” he asked.

Custo and Vigilis shared a look. “Yes sir. He’s the one who stopped the gunman,” Custo said. “Quick reflexes that one. Best we can tell, the gunman came into the place, bullets flying. Four were hurt immediately, two bleed out by the time help arrived. The kid threw a ketchup bottle, knocking the gun out of the gunman’s hand. He followed it up a mustard bottle, but the gunman wised up and all that training kicked in and another gun came out. Two more people went down in the process. The kid drew away his attention long enough that the other people could escape and help could arrive. Our unit responded within twenty minutes of the first call to emergency and took down the gunman. He’s in custody and Mr. Argentum got pretty rough up.”

“Bullet graze his leg and a broken arm from when they grappled,” Vigilis said. “Kid held it together throughout it all, delivered his story with a calmness and didn’t break down afterwards.”

“Good sign for a future Crownsguard,” Custo unsubtly hinted at.

“Is he your son’s friend?” Vigilis asked.

Clarus sighed. Cor was going to kill that gunman, but that was a problem for future Clarus and Regis to deal with.

“Yes,” Clarus said. “If you could point me to his room?”

“Yes sir,” Custo said.

Clarus swiftly passed down the hallway to the room number Custo had given.

There was Prompto, looking impossibly small in the hospital bed. His arm was wrapped in thick white cast. He was glumly looking out the window.

“Prompto?” Clarus said, knocking on the door to catch his attention.

“Hello sir,” Prompto said. “Sorry for making you come all this way out here.”

“And I told you, it’s no trouble,” Clarus said. “I heard from Crownsguard officers in the lobby that you had an exciting night.”

“Exciting, yeah,” Prompto said miserably.

Oh dear. Prompto was shutting down. Clarus could imagine why the hospital didn’t want to release Prompto without a ride home. There was no way Prompto should be left alone right now. Well, it worked out for Clarus seeing as he had no plans on letting Prompto head home to an empty house.

“Oh, are you Prompto’s father?” the nurse said, wandering into the room.

“Yes,” Clarus said.

“Sir?!” Prompto yelped.

Clarus smiled kindly at the nurse. “I am Lord Clarus Amicitia. Prompto is a friend of my son, which makes him as good as a son to me. He’s staying with me while his parents are out of town.”

“You really don’t have to,” Prompto said.

“Unless you want you stay with His Highness?” Clarus asked.

That was unkind of him because he knew Prompto would never agree to that. Normally it was an issue of making sure anyone that Noctis befriend didn’t take advantage of him, but it seemed Prompto had the opposite problem of accepting help.

Silly boy.

Clarus was starting to understand the scope of why Cor got extra grouchy when it came to Prompto.

And why Gladio kept bring Prompto over to sleepovers.

And why Iris picked up an interest in chocobos over moogles lately.

“Or I’m sure Regis would be more than happy to set aside guest rooms in the Citadel for you as well,” Clarus said. As if there weren’t a permanent guest bedroom set for Prompto near Noctis’ bedroom in the royal wing already, right next to Gladio and Ignis’ rooms. (Of course no one had gotten around to telling Prompto that yet.)

Prompto just blanched further. “Nope! The Amicitia Manor sounds wonderful!”

The nurse looked between him, decidedly amused. “I guess I’ll get started on those discharge papers,” she said with a smile. She left with a wave.

“A son?” Prompto asked once she was gone, a million different emotions written over his face.

Clarus felt his heart ache. “Of course, Prompto,” he said, reaching out to grasp Prompto’s shoulder. “We shared painted nail colors. That forged our bond.”

Prompto giggled, tension fleeing.

“In all seriousness, Prompto,” Clarus said, “I looked at your parents' travel passports. They haven’t been home to take care of you, have they?”

Prompto gave him a twisted smile. “They’re just busy.”

“Still not right,” Clarus said. “But I won’t get into an argument about that. However, I do really mean you’re staying with us until your parents return. I won’t have you go home to an empty house.”

Prompto sagged. “Are you sure?” he asked worried. “I can’t you know, afford to pay you rent or anything.”

“No strings attached,” Clarus said.

“Even if I’m thirty and unmarried?” Prompto cheekily asked.

“Even then,” Clarus said.

Prompto looked at him, surprised. He blushed a bright red, eyes no longer looking at Clarus. “Okay,” he said. “Thank you sir.”

“And you can start by calling me Clarus,” Clarus pointed out. “No more sir, or Astrals forbid, Lord Amicitia.”

“Right sir- Clarus,” Prompto said, eyes growing crossed as he tripped over Clarus’ name. There was a flicker of hesitation. “I don’t have to call the King, Regis do I?”

“Regis would be honored if you do,” Clarus said.

He would. Because Prompto was important to Noctis and Regis hadn’t even met the boy yet. (Not for lack of trying though. And not for lack of Noctis trying. Hmm… Clarus should fix that. It has been awhile since Regis and Cor had been over for breakfast. Perhaps it was time to have one of Jared’s special brunches.)

Prompto let out a squeak.

Clarus merely laughed. “Let’s get you home, son.”

-.-.-

Clarus mentally patted himself on the back as he watched Prompto flail under the attention of both Regis and Cor. It was a good morning, an excellent morning. Ignis was helping Jared in the kitchen, the dishes were over the top today. Enough that Iris was attempting to steal the last of Gladio’s eggs.

“Clarus.”

“Yes Noctis?” Clarus said.

Noctis looked at Prompto. “He’ll be okay here?” he asked.

People underestimated Noctis. He played the role of spoiled prince very well. But Clarus knew better; Noctis was his father’s son. He knew how to listen, to read between the lines. Noctis was perceptive, when it suited him and Prompto was a friend that Noctis guarded jealously.

If there was any doubt that Noctis wasn’t aware of Prompto’s home situation, it was blown away.

“Of course,” Clarus said. “He’s family and we Amicitia are best at protecting.”

Noctis smiled. “Good. Prompto needs it.”

Clarus nodded. “Yes, yes he does.”

Until Prompto was ready to take flight under his own power, he could find a home and shelter here.

**Author's Note:**

> it's apparently everyone adopts prompto in my plunny box, and Clarus decided he wanted a turn. lol 
> 
> Please leave a review on your way out


End file.
